Weapon of choice
by Sophie Sweetheart
Summary: It's potentially the last night of their lives... They may as well make it as pleasurable as they can. * Very Smutty, if you're not comfortable with that then please don't read. ** Guys, if you hate this couple then don't read this and/or post hate, thank you.


Glimmer woke to the sound of leaves shuffling beneath her, instantly she grabbed a hold of her bow and poised an arrow into it holding it in front of her. It was the first night spent in the arena and everyone was on edge; the slightest sound would awaken her. Beside her lay Clove, still clutching her signature weapon tightly in her hand, she looked intimidating even as she slept. She would be tough to kill but Glimmer had no doubt that she could beat her or if luck came her way the game masters would take care of her, Katniss on the other hand was a more slippery character, her mother always told her to watch out for the underdog, and the girl from District twelve was definitely one to watch out for. She glared at the figure in the tree, Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire, she sneered in her direction, she would take great pleasure in killing her when she eventually removed herself from that tree. Glimmer was snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of a small rock being kicked in her direction. She looked around checking over both of her shoulders, her blonde hair sweeping left and right as she frantically checked for any signs of life. She looked back around to face forward and saw a huge, sturdy statue standing in front of her. Cato. She squinted her eyes, leaning her head forward trying to make out his expression but darkness caught the better of her. The figure came closer, still she held out her arrow not knowing what it was Cato was about to say or do to her. They had formed an allegiance along with Marvel, Clove and Peeta, she trusted him but this was The Hunger Games, at the end of the day they all had to fight to the death. She knew in the back of her mind that no more than one of them would be alive in the next couple of days and this petrified her although she would never admit it of course, she was District One's star tribute, she had a lot of sponsors to please, her looks could only take her so far in the competition, the rest laid down to violence and pure survival skills. "Cato, what is it?" She hissed in a hushed tone not wanting to wake the others, she looked up at the tree above her, still occupied with Katniss' sleeping body and gave her another sneer before looking back curiously at the shadowy figure ahead of her.

Cato took a large stride forward, carefully placing his foot on the damp ground beside Glimmer's leg, he reached forward and held the wrist that clutched her bow lowering it and signalling for her to follow him. "Trust me." He smiled confidently, a smile only he could pull off in their current situation. He tugged at her wrist and she instantly stood up, he was unsure whether it was willingly or due to his unintentional strong force, he didn't care though, he knew she would do whatever he wanted her to. "Come on, let's get out of here." He swept her up off of the grassy terrain and walked her through the wooded area; he was surprisingly light on his feet for such a well-built person.

Glimmer followed him, dropping her bow along with the arrow onto the floor carelessly, she regretted that decision instantly, she was now left weapon less alone with perhaps the most dangerous person in the contest. Something about him though made her feel safe like nothing could harm her when she was beside him. She looked at him, barely making out his face, catching a rare glint in his eye as the moonlight hit him. "What's going on? Have you found something?" She asked him, confusion covered all over her face, "do I need my bow?" She asked him suspiciously looking back at the place where she had dropped her weapon down but ultimately still following his lead deeper into the woods. "Have you found Thresh? I think we could take him if we work together." She suddenly frowned intently, anger building up inside her as Cato left all of her questions unanswered. She stopped abruptly and stared at Cato, his hand not loosening any grip even when she stopped. "Tell me or I'll go back." She stated matter of factly and swished her blonde locks over her shoulder, showing off her long, bare neck, knowing that her feminine charms always worked on members of the opposite sex.

Cato turned on the spot and laughed to himself a little too cockily for Glimmer's liking but that was Cato for you. He was the best, he knew it, she knew it, everyone knew it. That was part of the reason she found him so attractive and when he came up with the idea that they form an allegiance it absolutely thrilled her. Working alongside Cato gave her more excitement, it made things more bearable, as sick as it sounded he made murder more fun, more of a game. Bad boys had always turned her on and Cato was the baddest, she couldn't help but grin back at him. "Why have you dragged me here?" She bit down hard on her bottom lip trying to hold in the girly giggle she had been wanting to let out ever since she had first met him.

Cato didn't answer her. Instead he grabbed hold of her waist and forced her up against the tree directly behind her. He held her there for a couple of seconds feeling her breathing quickly beneath him and watching her fly her arms around struggling to get free. He always loved having control over someone; he always had to have the power. He looked down at her watching with excitement as Glimmer squirmed under his strong hand, his strength completely overpowering her.

"Get off of me… What are you doing?" Glimmer shouted at him, instantly fearing the worst that he was going to kill her, she kicked her legs causing the dirt form the ground to flick up into Cato's direction. "Let me go, this wasn't the plan." She shrieked again, batting her arms helplessly against his broad shoulders, he barely flinched and she had good muscles, still her strength had nothing on his.

Cato smirked at her; he was enjoying watching her struggle, knowing he was dominating her. He tightened his grip knowing he would bruise her fair skin but one of them would be dead soon anyway, he needed to leave his mark on her. Glimmer screamed out in pain wishing that if Cato planned on killing her he would just do it now instead of prolong her suffering. His next move caught her thoroughly by surprise. Instead of collapsing her hips with his bare hands, which she assumed he would do, he leant his head forward in one crisp sharp movement and kissed her. His hard, dry lips hit against hers like a rock. Her eyes fluttered delicately as she got used to the feel, her lips staying limp under the power of his. He led the kiss, thrusting his tongue between her lips and strangling his tongue around hers. His body crashed forwards on top of her and he gradually loosened his grip of her, dropping his right hand and letting it wander down to the brim of her trousers, sliding it down and meeting the top of her thigh. Her warm skin sent sensations through his body; he guided his hand beneath her underwear and found the place he had been dying to get to ever since their first meeting. His two fingers lingered over her opening, rubbing against her skin stroking her and intensifying the moment before his fingers plummeted inside her. Her warm body surrounding his fingers like fire against ice.

Glimmer cried out in both pleasure and pain, she admired Cato's forwardness and she too wanted his sword to meet her mockingjay but she couldn't forget that every move she made was being televised. She knew her sponsors would turn against her if they thought she was some kind of whore, they needed to find a place more private, more romantic. If District twelve could play the soppy romance game then so could she and what was more romantic than young love kept apart by their district divide? One thing she knew what to do was put on a good show and she planned to be the star in this tragic romance tale. She bit down hard on Cato's tongue forcing him to pull back in horror. She knew he was about to blow, embarrassing Cato like this was not a smart idea. "We can't do this here; I know somewhere we can go though." She said frankly and winked at Cato removing his hand from her pants and intertwining her fingers into his, trying to soften the knock of confidence she had just given him. She licked her lips, moistening them, the taste of his blood still fresh in her mouth. "I am Glimmer from District one and I do not have sex against tree's." She said seriously, a look of disgust over her face as she looked at the dirty tree. She shook her head and started to walk away from the scene with Cato following behind her like a hurt puppy, she could see a glimpse of a smile approaching his stern face though and she knew he had already fallen under her spell.

She guided him through the woods, walking on her tiptoes trying to make as little noise as possible as she led the way back to the river they had found earlier. She checked over her shoulder at Cato, he wore an impatient frown as he matched her steps, carefully avoiding the many twigs that were scattered over the ground. He knew she wanted him as much as he wanted her, she was all about the teasing though, he knew that from watching her train, he had lost count of the number of times she had bent over in front of him. Cato watched intently, following every move she made, this was unlike him to let her lead the way; he was almost always the one in charge. He looked down and smirked as he saw her ass; it looked perfect in her polyester pants.

The two of them soon reached the small cave beside the river, it was dark around the entrance but a small glow from the light above framed it perfectly in front of them. Glimmer smiled to herself, it was perfect. Cato caught Glimmer's eye, clocking on to her thought process, he took the lead from her and walked over to the cave, Glimmer followed promptly behind him.

The cave was bigger than first perceived yet still small enough to keep a high level of privacy between the two of them. Glimmer looked over at the stone walls, patches of moss were scattered over them. She sneered at them, this wasn't as romantic as she first assumed but it had to do. This was potentially the last night that she would be alive so she simply had to make the very most out of it and she had had her eyes on Cato ever since the opening ceremony.

Cato turned to her with a hungry glint in his eye; he approached her, sweeping her towards him in one swift movement of his arm. No words were needed; they both knew what was to come. Their hormones driving them both crazy, all that they both wanted was for one night of nothing but passion, a passion so strong that it could last a lifetime. It really was now or never for the two of them and they planned on savouring every moment.

Glimmer released a small gasp as Cato's strong body crashed against her chest. Her chin rose to his level and before she could even blink her lips was attached to his. Their kisses were hard and desperate, messy yet structured. The welcoming of Cato's tongue in her mouth was met by pure delight from Glimmer; she stumbled backwards and leant against the cool, firm wall. Cato's hands began to explore her body; he undressed her as quickly as he could. One by one, items of Glimmer's clothing hit the floor, until she was left in nothing but her underwear.

Cato begrudgingly broke their kiss as he hastily took his shirt off, revealing his toned chest. Glimmer watched open mouthed as she took in the view of Cato's muscular abs. He had the best body she had ever seen; she wanted him, now more so than ever. She bent down and arranged the tangled mess of clothes into something that replicated a bed, promptly adding Cato's pants as soon as he had removed them.

She lay down on her back, opening her legs for Cato, flashing him a seductive smile that once again showed Cato that she was the biggest tease throughout all the districts. Cato gripped his bottom lip with his teeth, his erection clearly in view from beneath his underpants. "I'm gonna give you the best fuck of your life." He said breathily before dropping to his knees and leaning over the blonde.

Glimmer looked up at him, feeling his hard length grazing over her thigh, even that made her wet. She smirked at him, her eyes daring him to do his worst to her. She leant forward, bringing her mouth to his ear, her warm breath hitting his ear lobe, "fuck me." She whispered before nibbling lightly on his lobe, knowing it would drive him crazy.

Cato reacted in the very way she expected him too, he grabbed both of her arms and pinned them above her head, he latched his mouth on to her neck and sucked with all the might that he had within him. He bit around her pulse point, forcing her to let out a quiet scream. He dragged his mouth further down her body, leaving her neck red and throbbing. He released her arms and took off her underwear, exposing her subtle breasts. They were better than he had imagined, he brought his mouth to one, sucking upon her hard nipple as his hand went down to her bundle of wetness. He grazed his hand over her entrance, satisfied at how turned on he had made her. He drove his fingers inside her, pumping them in and out trying to make her wait like she had done so with him so many times before.

Glimmer lay beneath Cato, her hips continuously bucking against his, why was he teasing her like this? Beads of sweat began to form on her brow as she rode on Cato's fingers, still it wasn't enough. Her now free hands grabbed onto Cato's waist and removed his underpants, the sight before her causing her to gasp. She had seen many cocks before but none quite like this one. The huge throbbing weapon in front of her looked more appetising than anything else; she took hold of it tightly and began to stroke it. As she did, she could feel the force in Cato's fingers increase, she moaned at the friction which only caused him to go even faster. Fuck. She threw her held back in utmost pleasure, still massaging his length as she began to feel herself losing all control.

Cato could see the pure frustration in Glimmer's face and hoped that his own wasn't on show. He began to curl his fingers inside her whilst still pounding them into her. He bit down on her nipple, tipping her fully over the edge. He grinned as he felt the warmth of Glimmer's orgasm surround his fingers. He gripped onto Glimmer's hands and removed them from his length, before spreading her legs open as wide as he could and submerging himself into her entrance. The heavenly warmth of her body enclosed him and he started to thrust into her walls. He pushed into her deeply, making sure his full proportion entered within her, he smirked as he saw the pure delight in her eyes, her sweet moans only turning him on more.

He grasped her left leg and raised it in the air, providing him an angle he hadn't reached before and powdered into her. He could feel the shaking in her thigh as he held it, his own satisfaction building up inside his stomach. He raised her other leg and hooked them both over his shoulders giving him full control over her, he slowed down slightly so as not to finish too rapidly.

Glimmer bucked her hips against him, feeling herself close to another orgasm, her finger nails clawed against his back as her legs began to lose all feeling. The immense pleasure she was experiencing caused her to moan loudly, "fuck, Cato." She screamed as her ecstasy reached its peak and once again she had allowed Cato to make her cum.

The satisfaction that Cato got from giving Glimmer a second orgasm was thrilling, it spurred him on more. He thrusted powerfully, his body slamming into hers at a heart stopping rate, he had played it cool the whole way through but he could no longer keep up the façade. He came hard into her tightness, his juices spewing out inside her. A long breath withdrew from his mouth as he parted from her. He looked over at her with a smile and lay beside her, the two of them still catching their breaths.

Minutes past as the two of them laid in silence listening to nothing but their heart beats as they finally calmed down. They looked at one another, both of them too stubborn to admit how much they had enjoyed the intercourse. "We should get back; Katshit may have left that tree by now." Glimmer muttered breaking the silence and reaching for her underwear.

Cato sat up and nodded, "yeah, we're gonna kill that little bitch and make sure it's painful too." He laughed and watched as Glimmer got dressed; it really would be hard when the time comes when he has to kill her.


End file.
